1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of sink trap covers and, more particularly, to an insulated sink trap cover for use in protecting handicapped individuals utilizing a sink while seated in a wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handicapped persons, particularly those in wheelchairs, are susceptible to burning of their legs when utilizing a sink having an uninsulated sink trap. Conventional prior art techniques utilized insulating tape which was uwed to wrap the sink trap and thus prevent the person in a wheelchair from being burned in the leg portion of the body. However, it has been found that eventually, the insulated tape becomes loose and unwound, thus exposing the sink trap and causing burns to the legs of the wheelchair user of the sink as hot water passes through the trap.
Other insulation units surrounding pipe joings typically are formed of a pair of half sections which are molded to the exact shape of the joint and is relatively expensive. Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,559,694; 3,598,157; 3,654,564; 4,142,565; 2,650,180; 4,449,554; 4,071,043; 3,556,158; 4,463,681 and 4,463,780.